A display apparatus is an apparatus for outputting visual and stereoscopic images.
The display apparatus may have a function of receiving a broadcast signal transmitted from an image transmission apparatus or a broadcast server of as a broadcasting station to display an image, displaying an image received through an internet network, or processing image data stored in a storage medium to display an image.
Such display apparatus includes one or more components that perform different functions in order to provide images to a user, and the quality of the image provided to the user varies depending on the implementation form or function of each component.
Since a conventional display apparatus is implemented as a plane so that only an image for one side of an object or a landscape is provided to a user, it is difficult for the user to view an image provided by the display apparatus unless the user views the display apparatus from a limited angle.